


No regrets

by Aeris444



Series: Odalisque [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps it was a mistake ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile)[**derenai**](http://derenai.livejournal.com/) for the beta. Part of my [Odalisque](http://archiveofourown.org/series/119751) series.

  
Arthur reread the letter from the Sultan again but the words were still the same. He felt his father’s eyes on him. They had dismissed the Sultan’s envoy after he had delivered the message and they were now alone in the Great Hall.

Arthur sighed and braced himself for his father’s wrath.

***

As Arthur finally escaped the Great Hall, having promised his father he would find a way to avoid a war between the sultanate and Camelot, Arthur regained his chambers. He had no idea how to please the Sultan without giving him what he wanted… His and Merlin’s lives.

Arthur opened the door to find Merlin on the bed, reading. The young man had shown a deep interest in Camelot’s history. He had even managed to be on Geoffrey’s good side so the old man let him borrow books.

“Arthur?” he asked, lifting his eyes from his book

“Hey…” Arthur answered softly, coming closer and sitting on the edge of the bed. “What are you reading?” he asked, not wanting to tell Merlin about the Sultan’s letter yet, not before he had found a solution.

“Some legends. That’s funny how they’re different from the ones my Mum read me when I was a child but as the same time, the themes are similar.”

Arthur smiled, happy to see Merlin so interested in this.

“Would you read me one?” he asked, getting comfortable and lying next to Merlin.

“You want me to read you a story?” Merlin asked, genuinely surprised.

Arthur nodded and kissed Merlin’s temple.

“I love your voice.”

Merlin smiled and turned some pages before starting to read.

Listening to Merlin’s voice, Arthur knew that whatever the future held for them he would never consider bringing Merlin to Camelot as a mistake.


End file.
